Naruto : AfterArc
by Crossed from another world
Summary: This is an arc after the war in my own version. I'm just going to put this here. I do not own Naruto, please don't ask a disclaimer because it's not like the writer of Naruto is coming here to write or I'm using my hobby to make money off this because I'm not. The pairing: InoxNaruto or NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I could see clearly now the rain is gone

The snow is falling gently to the battle worn ground from the dark gray skies above and standing among it all is a late teen with blond hair. His orange shirt ripped into shreds with only the slight remains of his former self on him. His soul slowly evaporating into nothing and his careless attitude stained from having to experience pain beyond belief.

He falls on his knees.

"It's finally over..." whispers the young man, "Everything...it's all finally over." his lips twisting into a small curl and his eyes widening from realization as a bitter laughter escapes his mouth, "Haha...hahahahaha...hahahahahahaha!"

He slides his hand over his forehead and pushes his hair behind his neck as if wiping away the sweat from hard work. He defeated the infamous Madara and the missing Uchiha, Obito. He didn't do it alone but he definitely carried the whole weight. If you want to understand the great difference of who contributed the most, it would go like this.

The people of Konoha and the many villages in this pathetic world cannot defeat the combine forces of Madara and Obito, but he could defeat them even without the other villages help. He used to think that the villages were the ones who gave him power but now he understands the mistake of thinking that way.

He figured out his faults and will never make the same mistake twice.

If you were to ask him years ago if he would give his life for Konoha then it wouldn't be long before he answers with a positive yes. The man kneeling on the snow today will answer no however.

"Naruto!" the sound of a worried voice enters Naruto's area as a girl with pink hair climbs the mountain of snow desperately. You could see tears dripping off her cheeks as she embraces Naruto fully. Her pink cheeks and splendid figure would prove it difficult for Naruto to let go, but this is not the same Naruto from before.

"Sakura..." whispers Naruto to her ear, "Can you please release me from your filthy hands."

It seems even the snow could stop.

Sakura's eyes widen for a moment as she pushes her head back and gazes into Naruto's emotionless eyes, "W-what?" stutters the puzzled, fragile young woman. Naruto sighs as he pushes her off and she fall on the snow, "I've given everything to you. I given my love, my body and my will to you. I could have gave it to someone else but that person didn't have the guts to tell me how she felt. There is only one other girl I find attractive now and she's one of the few who's been honest with me."

Naruto looks over below the mountain of snow and sees Ino chatting happily alongside Rock-Lee. She's probably having a good time since the war is finally over but you could still sadness on her face because she did lose her father after all.

Naruto points at her, "This is the girl I love and want to be with."

Sakura couldn't say anything as she sits on the snow dumbfounded.

Naruto leaves her and heads down the hill to chat with his new crush. He changed a lot but old habits die hard and he's still going to be childish even if he has to fake it now. He wants Ino and he will get Ino. He did beat Madara and people nearly considered it to be impossible.

"Ino." Naruto calls out and Ino turns her direction to Naruto as Rock-Lee walks off to help gather the wounded. The only reason why their still here is to make sure everyone is back home safely.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Ino innocently said as she cocks her head sideways. It was cute how she done it and it seals the deal to Naruto's questionable new attitude.

"I never knew you were such a fighter. I always had Shikamaru or Choji on my team but seeing how you took care of business. It's a wonder why Tsunade didn't think we were a good couple." said Naruto and Ino raises one brow to the word couple but she assumes Naruto just meant as a fighting couple.

"Yea, I know right. I did kick butt out there, but look at mister hot shot over here taking down the big man Madara all by himself." she said obviously pointing at Naruto as the spotlight shines over him, "Oh stop it..." Naruto blushes and he realizes that Ino's starting to take control of this conversation. If he wishes to deflower her then he would have to be in control or Ino would drive this thing back to the friend zone.

"So you do think we're a good couple?" Naruto said as he leans his head forward to check up fully on Ino. Ino just smirks, "Uh, yea? We would totally kick butt. If you gave half of your chakra to your clone. I could probably mind control it and we could see how it would work out."

"Ah, so you and I think the same but wait..." Naruto observes her carefully as he breaks another wall, "...imagine what magic we would make if we kiss."

"Kiss?" Ino immediately blushes red and looks awkwardly over to Naruto, "You mean kiss _kiss_?"

"Yea kiss _kiss_." Naruto admits with a nasty grin. Ino shakes her head rapidly trying to get the image out of her head and Naruto finds out he's losing his grip on her. He has to toss in all the bait. You are about to find out why Naruto could never find love.

"Look Ino I'm going to cut to the chase..."

Ino springs off into a sprint leaving Naruto in the puddle of his own surprise and as he stands there. Sakura who he left on top of the mountain is walking passed him while shaking her head, "How does it feel to be ditched?" she teased him and Naruto watches her leave before he answers her.

"It sucks...but it's not going to stop me." and with a smirk, Naruto leaves the mountain along with his friends as another journey begins.

(What's to come: Naruto is going to try and hit on Ino. Ino will consider her feelings for Sakura. The author is going to see if he should add anyone else into this mix. There are mysterious news about a certain group...reemerging?! Join us next time and review if you like it. It shows that you want more of this and makes me want to make the next chapter better!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the outskirts of the war where dead bodies can be found left and right are two shinobi's who know each other a little...too well.

"I don't suppose I was a little too flirty." Naruto stated with a firm attitude like what he was doing was right. Sakura on the other hand had a thing or two to pick with him but right now...Psychiatrist Sakura is reporting for duty.

She halted, her hands to her sides and she glares at Naruto with a sharp look that could cut through paper, "Of course you went too fast dummy. Ino is usually the one who takes control when it comes to relationships and you're not really the type who holds the driving wheel when it comes to this."

"Oh really?" Naruto laughed. This girl probably doesn't know anything about him after all, "Then what am I in your car theory?"

"You're usually the type who gets his seatbelt stuck when the cars on a railroad track..." to add salt on insult, "...and yes you die."

"Bah!" She's crazy. How can she ever think of him like that. When shit hits the fan it's always him who pulls out. Should he remind her how weak she was when they went to retrieve Sasuke, "Nah...it's too soon." He said whats in his mind and it ticked Sakura off a little.

She knew he had something to say...and she has a good guess as what it is, "What's too soon?"

"Your boobs. They haven't grown yet and I thought it will never grow at all." He walked up to her and gently slapped her face like some english man saying _well done ole chap. _"But you're still young and there's still time. If you allow me to use this massage technique I learnt from pervy-sage. I think you can be save."

**Three Months Later**

"And that was the last time you heard about Naruto?" The detective shined the light on Sakura who was being interrogated on the missing Shinobi...

With a cruel smile and suggesting blood thirst in her eyes. She slowly nods her head and says, "Yes..."

Just Kidding.

(I know it's short but it will be updated daily. I'm too inconsistent to update weekly with long chaps.)


End file.
